


Deviation

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Nightmare Fuel, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: "People you think you know very well may be capable of terrible things without you realizing. That's just a fact, Mikado-senpai."Disturbing. I want to avoid spoilers in the tags but be warned. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. But I edited it heavily so it's quite a bit different. Backdated.
> 
> I'm sorry for this having so many chapters but it's something carried over from the Kink Meme.

"It's me and Kida-kun during hanami last year." Mikado presented the small photo on the screen of his cellphone to Aoba.

Aoba bent down and squinted to look at it. That was the result of half an hour spent pleading Mikado to show him a photo of Kida.

A blond boy was smiling at him from the photo, his arm draped loosely around Mikado's shoulders. 

Aoba smiled, too.

"Kida-senpai seems like such a nice person. It's too bad I've never met him."

"He is a nice person." Mikado agreed in a serious voice before taking his phone away. "And he will be back."

Aoba tilted his head sideways, observing Mikado's determined expression thoughtfully. Mikado felt slightly weird under his prodding gaze but he thought how it would have been rude to point that out and did his best to ignore it instead.

Aoba found himself a better photo of Kida Masaomi on the Internet in the evening. It had been taken during a school festival at Raira last year, Kida was waving at the photographer with two cute girls giggling by his side. Aoba removed the girls from the photo meticulously in photo editing software before printing it out in full color.

His fingers brushed the surface of the printed copy, still warm freshly out of the printer, as if it were alive. He held it long enough for it to cool in his hand. 

Then he tacked the photo to the wall above his bed. Ever since then, Kida Masaomi's smiling face was greeting him every single morning.

For Aoba, it was a repeated call to action.

Catching Aoba's interest was never a good thing. In a way akin to his self-acclaimed rival, the Shinjuku informant Orihara Izaya, he was prone to destroying other humans. His intent differed though in that it was both more malicious and more destructive by design. Aoba didn't love humans. He didn't harbor any special feelings for them whatsoever, in fact. They were just pieces of a puzzle.

Mikado wasn't willing to talk about that but some people from the Blue Squares obligingly informed Aoba of what had happened to Kida after the failed take-over of the Yellow Scarves last year. He'd left with his crippled girlfriend, most likely using Orihara Izaya's help. 

Kida's apparent connection to Izaya only made him more interesting in Aoba's eyes. Aoba was pleased about Kida still being with Saki, too.

A plan formed in his head in an organic way during a night of peaceful sleep and in the morning while he was munching on his breakfast.

" _It is going to be fun to put together._ " He thought with a smile once it was complete in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with Kida Masaomi was that he was entirely too much on Mikado's mind.

The effect escalated when Kida appeared back in Ikebukuro. In a way it was very handy though. It alleviated the need for taking up any travels to reach him.

"Why can't you just meet him, Mikado-senpai? And have a friendly chat?" Aoba suggested upon Kida's return that had made Mikado sulk all the time while going to absurd lengths to avoid meeting Kida by letting go of his apartment and sleeping at net cafes and sneaking around the city among the Blue Squares members. 

"I told you already. Things aren't ready." Mikado answered vaguely, seeing as they were at school and surrounded by people.

Aoba didn't pry any further. He, unlike his senpai, was pretty much ready to welcome Kida back in the city.

He'd started out months ago with ensnaring Saki-chan, Kida's good for nothing little girlfriend. A gullible creature devoid of much of free will by Izaya's careful manipulation since early age. Aoba purposefully met her online, while she was killing boredom by chatting with random people and even though she was keeping her distance like any respectable girl with a steady boyfriend, he managed to become friends with her by swapping out cheesy music and simple cooking recipes.

A few months down the road setting up a real life meeting at a precise time and location in Ikebukuro was easy enough. 

The preparations were rendered a little bit more complicated by the fact that Aoba avoided dirtying his hands and his impeccable white coat at all costs. Being the slight boy he was he didn't want to enrage his fellow Blue Squares members with orders that might have not sit all that well with them either.

It took a bit of time to make money to hire some female bosozoku and convince them into doing just what he wanted but in the end it all worked infallibly this time around, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl's phones, Aoba sighed, ripping the dozen cellphone charms off in one move because they made it pretty much impossible to use the thing for its intended purpose.

Kida must have been getting anxious about his girlfriend's absence by the time Aoba finally answered one of his numerous calls to Saki's phone. Even though it was his first direct contact with Kida it didn't feel like that at all on his part which only meant he had been right about him all along. 

"Hi, Kida Masaomi-senpai!" He spoke into the phone in a joyful voice. "No... Of course it is Saki-chan's phone. I'm just picking it up... I'm afraid she is in no condition to talk to you right now... Sadly, she's had a run-in with some rather unpleasant girls... We were in the vicinity so... Yes, I would've rather liked it if you came and retrieved her personally... I'm Mikado's friend, you imagine I must have heard a lot about you. My name's Kuronuma Aoba... It is quite rude of you to point *that* out right now. But yes, I've founded Blue Squares indeed... I'd suggest you don't come here with a bunch of friends if you want us to stay nice to Saki-chan, though." 

Throughout the whole conversation Aoba's voice retained its cheerfulness. Kida on the other hand acted quite rude. Aoba wondered if Mikado was aware his nice best friend was capable of such venom. Not that it mattered at this point.

He sent a message with the address to Kida from Saki's phone and got down to waiting, amusing himself with looking through the contents of her phone.

"Izumii, what the fuck do you plan to do?" 

Some of his minions from Blue Squares were never going to learn to use his new last name apparently, even though it'd been a few years since he'd changed it.

"Reunite this poor girl with her loving boyfriend, I guess?" Aoba answered with a cheerful smile that made shivers run down the spines of everyone around.

"But she's dead, Izumii."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Necrophilia

Kida entered the warehouse cautiously, the hood pulled up over his head and his hands hidden in his pockets, one wrapped around the hilt of a butterfly knife. 

Izaya's sources had confirmed for him that some female bosozoku had indeed attacked a girl passing by on the street in Ikebukuro for whatever irrational reason. Blurred cell phone camera recordings of the incident were already circulating around the Internet even though it had only been a few hours. The quality was too low to make it certain it was Saki though and he hoped it wasn't, considering what had happened to the girl in the video. 

The Blue Squares shadow leader answering Saki's phone wasn't a good sign either way and Kida was aware coming here on his own just like he had been asked to do was probably very stupid of him. He wasn't going to let Saki be while she was in grave danger again though. The Blue Squares were probably well aware he was sensitive to this particular scenario like that.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice welcomed him, a small boy with the looks of a middle-schooler smiling at him from the entrance of the warehouse. Dark shadows of more Blue Squares members lingered behind him. "I'm glad to finally meet you in person, Kida Masaomi-senpai." He bowed down in a polite greeting.

"Where's Saki?"

"Inside." The boy straightened up. "I've heard you were such an open and friendly person from Mikado-senpai and Anri-senpai but I don't see that somehow..."

Kida passed by him, ignoring his pleasantries, and headed inside the warehouse.

"Maybe you're not Kida Masaomi after all." Aoba ventured a guess.

Kida stopped in his tracks in the empty warehouse and pulled the hood down.

Aoba surveyed his frame, taller and better built than his own, the bleached hair, the earrings. Except for the lack of a smile when he turned back to look at him, Kida was just like in the photo above his bed.

"Sadly, an unfortunate accident has befallen Saki-chan earlier today." Aoba started walking towards the center of the warehouse. "We would have tried intervening seeing as an innocent girl was being attacked but... we were too late." He motioned with his head to a shape on the floor, covered up by a dark pink coat. "You can have a look, Kida-senpai."

Silence filled the warehouse as Kida walked up to the lump on the floor and hesitantly pulled the coat away from the figure's head only to reveal Saki's face covered up in dried blood, wide open lifeless eyes staring up at him.

One of the Blue Squares walked up behind Kida and caught him easily enough in his shocked state, forcing his hands behind his back and a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

"This is for your own good, Kida-senpai.” Aoba said with a gleeful smile. “Who knows what you might do after witnessing a sight like that."

As if on cue, Kida started struggling in the grasp of the boy who was holding him so violently two more Blue Squares members needed to approach to hold him down. Two knifes and a cell phone were removed from his pockets and dropped to the floor. He didn't seem to care, mindlessly attempting to claw his way out of their grasp.

Aoba tilted his head sideways and surveyed him curiously.

After a while more of struggling Kida's body slumped down in defeat.

"You probably wonder why we've bothered to intercept Saki-chan's here body at all, Kida-senpai." Aoba spoke up, the smile still present on his face, albeit no longer cheerful but turning more than slightly devilish. "What I had in mind was giving you two a chance to say goodbye properly. You realize a police morgue isn't the best place for that."

Kida didn't answer, his body dangling limply in the Blue Squares grasp, his blond bangs covering his face.

"Things like that happen everyday on the streets of this city, you know. You've started a gang yourself, Kida-senpai. Probably quite a few people ended up just like that because of your actions as well. Do you believe in Karma?" Aoba asked amiably, glancing over at Saki's mutilated body.

"And what now, Izumii? We let him go or what?" One of the boys holding Kida spoke up. 

"Not yet. We're not Red Cross here or something, reuniting people with their deceased loved ones for the sake of it." Aoba laughed briefly at his own joke but then his smile disappeared. "It's nothing personal really, Kida-senpai." He walked up to Kida, staring at him with his huge blue eyes. "But I need you to disappear. For real. And by disappearing I mean out of Mikado-senpai's heart." Aoba's hand twined itself in the strands of blond hair coarsened by bleaching in the back of Kida's head. "Because I can't claim it with you there."

Kida spit in his face. It was very mean, Aoba thought, squinting and wiping the saliva off his face with the edge of his sleeve.

"Are you so jealous of Mikado? That's very cute." Aoba commented. "You should be grateful I'll let you live." He informed, leaving Kida's side. "Though you probably won't be grateful. Fair enough."

He took a pair of plastic gloves out of his pocket and put them on. He walked up to Saki's body, pulled the coat covering it away and slid his hand up under her skirt. 

"Can you imagine, Kida-senpai, that there are sites on the Internet where necrophiles share tips on how to get rid of rigor mortis to be able to penetrate a corpse?" Aoba asked conversationally. "Too bad breaking it by tearing leg muscles is something I'd rather avoid."

His gloved hand emerged from under Saki's clothes holding two ripped up pieces of pink material that used to be her panties.

"Izumii, you don't mean you want him to..."

"He's a kid with problems, starting gangs and dropping out of school, it's quite likely he's been abusing his girlfriend. And then once things went awry... First grade sexual murder of a teenage girl happened. That will do the trick of getting rid of him from everyone's lives forever. And also, my name's Kuronuma now. I'd rather like it if you all remembered to call me that from now on."


	5. Chapter 5

The cold surface of the table in the interrogation room pressed up against his heated cheek made Kida feel slightly better.

They had been at it for hours, asking him what had happened, attempting to piece together his jumbled words about a motorcycle gang, a mysterious call from the little brother of Izumii Ran, the sex with the corpse of his girlfriend he had been forced into. 

He had puked all over the table at that point of his confession. Then went catatonic for a few hours just like during the first two days after his arrest.

The police had been alerted by a call of a random passerby who upon leaving for work in the morning had spotted a teenage boy holding onto a body of mutilated girl on the side of the road somewhere in Ueno. Upon closer inspection, the man had discovered that the girl had been dead.

The boys fingermarks had been all over her and his sperm had been found in her vagina. The cause of death had been established to be a severe beating.

The police had since contacted the boy Kida Masaomi had accused of setting everything up, Kuronuma Aoba, the little brother of the incarcerated ex-leader of a rival gang to the suspect's own Yellow Scarves. 

A timid high-schooler with delicate looks and a polite demeanor who had been discharged instantly for lack of proof and Kida's story not making any sense.

The police inspectors' conclusion so far had been that Kida Masaomi had lost his mind, either before murdering his girlfriend or after he'd realized what he had done.

"So you had sex with her corpse a few hours after she'd died as well?" The inspector asked.

"He made me hard against my will and they forced me into her. I didn't..."

"He? Who do you mean 'he'? The Devil? Is there some presence around that only you can see?"

Kida pulled his head up from the surface of the table only to drop it back in a violent hit. He landed a few more strikes before he was constrained by the policemen. For the next interrogation, he was placed in a straitjacket.

"He touched her down there in plastic gloves. He said something about rigor mortis that made it impossible to do this to a corpse without massaging the muscles first. I was trying to get away but there were too many of them holding me in place. He… gave me a blowjob, smiled all the way through it. I tried not to get hard but it just happened and they forced me inside her and..."

"Fucking necrophile." The police inspector on the other side of the venetian mirror took a sip of his lukewarm bitter coffee. "He's pretty well-versed in getting rid of rigor mortis to push in it seems. And just looking at dead girls makes him feel as if someone's going down on him."

"That's the usual at Sex Crime Unit. You should get used to it by now." Another detective remarked indifferently, lighting up a cigarette.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here. Five minutes." The arrest worker motioned towards a chair in front of a thick bulletproof glass partition.

Izaya sat down and took the phone receiver into his hand, the ring on his index finger clicking against the ebonite. 

It was a testament to the breadth of his influences that he had managed to get in to visit Masaomi at all. 

The boy appeared on the other side of the glass partition, dressed in prison overalls, massaging his reddened wrists that had been only released from handcuffs for the duration of the visit. He was looking like a shadow of his former self with large haunted eyes standing out prominently in his shrunken face.

"Masaomi." Izaya greeted him through the phone. 

Kida had never expected he would ever be happy to see Izaya. But he was now. 

“I have little time and I can’t help you.” Izaya declared right away. “And I’m afraid you might be done for. But tell me what actually happened and I’ll try to make some use of that.”

"I didn't kill her." Kida whispered into his own receiver, his voice obviously coarse from screaming.

"That much I know. Some female bosozoku beat her up in Ikebukuro. Then someone took the body.”

"I don't even know what she was doing there, wandering around without telling me anything..." Kida said softly but realized he didn't really have time for dwelling on details.

Izaya knew Saki had been essentially set up by some chatroom acquaintance whom she'd decided to meet in real life. He'd discovered as much upon looking through her and Masaomi's computers before the police got to them. He left that evidence intact but it might have not amounted to much. The whole idea of setting someone up like that was quite farfetched, what with fabricating the rape evidence. 

"Izumii Ran’s little brother answered her phone when I called her and told me to come meet him to retrieve her. I went right away."

"You could have let me know."

Somehow, that didn't seem like such a good idea back then. Not after the last time.

"She's been dead already when I arrived. And then they made me... they forced me to touch her corpse... and next thing I knew I was being arrested because they dropped me out somewhere with her body in my arms."

"So it was Kuronuma Aoba?" Izaya asked. It took him a while to process. He hadn't exactly expected that. “I’ll see if anyone’s interested in that, Masaomi, but he’s just a kid. For now of course. Things may change with time. I'll hold onto that information in the meantime. Good luck wherever they put you, I guess.” Izaya put the receiver away and left the room.

Kida was going to need that luck, what with being a rapist now. That was not an enviable position to be in in any kinds of insitutions.

Framing his employees for serious crimes, Izaya thought how this Aoba kid hadn't been all talk after all when he had declared war against him. Though the primary reason for which he'd gotten rid of Kida had probably been different than attacking him. 

After all, Mikado was going to be devastated once he got to know.


	7. Chapter 7

"So I guess Kida-senpai hasn't been such a nice person after all?" Aoba asked innocently, lowering the daily newspaper he'd been reading.

Mikado was slumped over his own copy, his eyes wide in shock, one of his hands crumping the other part of the newspaper while curling into a fist unconsciously. 

Anri hadn't shown up at school on that day at all.

"I don't believe that." Mikado looked up at Aoba with actual tears in his eyes.

Aoba put his newspaper down and pulled Mikado into a hug. The other students averted their eyes, busying themselves with reading their own newspapers or exchanging rumors. Being remembered as the best friend of a convicted murderer wasn't going to make Mikado the most popular person around. But throughout it all, Aoba wasn't going to leave his side, finally earning himself Mikado's friendship with his sheer loyalty.

"People you think you know very well may be capable of terrible things without you realizing. That's just a fact, Mikado-senpai." Aoba said so softly only Mikado could hear him, letting him cry in his tight embrace.

A shadow of a cunning smile passed over Aoba's features before he molded them into an accordingly sympathetic expression.

After all he was the very testament to that fact.

\---

END


End file.
